


【TSN/骨科】不择手段

by 9_hhh



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9_hhh/pseuds/9_hhh





	【TSN/骨科】不择手段

上  
Alex把钥匙插进锁眼，转开黄铜门锁，缓缓推门走进去。房子里静悄悄的，并没有开灯，像个漆黑的洞穴，但Alex知道Eduardo是在家的。

他沿着木质楼梯走上二楼，右手边第一间就是Eduardo的房间，他往那里看了一眼，并不急着过去，即便他内心正被焦躁和兴奋狠狠焚烧着。Alex调头往左走，回到自己的房间，他解开白色衬衫上的两颗扣子，挽起袖管点了支烟夹在指尖，另一只手掀开电脑键入密码，显示屏一分为四，四个摄像头的监控窗口出现在屏幕上，Alex抬手深吸了一口烟，在朦胧的烟雾中，眯起眼睛注视屏幕。

这是从四个不同角度拍摄的同一个房间的画面，两个分别对着床和沙发，另外两个安插在衣帽间里和浴室里。Alex在浴室里找到了浑身赤裸，正在自慰的Eduardo。

他显然难受极了，两腿大张地骑在浴缸边缘，纤细白皙的中指隐没在两腿之间，浴室里雾气蒙蒙，Alex并看不清Eduardo用手指操干自己的细节，但仅凭他春情泛滥的脸上紧蹙的眉和不断扭动的腰臀就知道弟弟一定欲求不满。

他当然欲求不满，Eduardo细细长长的手指不可能满足得了自己，因为Alex给他下的药剂足够让一个贞洁烈女沦为离了男人就没法活的婊子。但还不够，还要再等一等。Alex又解开了一颗扣子，让整个结实的胸膛暴露出来，可惜冷空气接触到皮肤并没能缓解他的燥热，他掐灭烟头，给自己倒一杯威士忌，重新做回皮椅里，看向电脑显示屏。

Eduardo一只手还抠索着下体，阴茎翘得高高的，顶端淅淅沥沥吐着透明汁液，但身体里的瘙痒和空虚似乎怎么都无法得到满足，他不得不夹着双腿，塌下臀瓣，用腿间的那条缝来回蹭着浴缸边缘，Alex几乎可以确定，白瓷浴缸壁已经被弟弟的淫液弄得滑腻不堪。

他的幺弟是不同的，他从小就知道。Saverin家有三个兄弟，Alex是最大的那个，他比老二Michele大了6岁，比最小的Eduardo足足大了8岁，因为生下Michele不久，妈妈就又怀孕了，爸爸由于工作的关系也经常不在家，小时候二个弟弟一直就是Alex帮忙照看着的，哄睡、冲奶、陪玩，Alex都会做一些。比起Michele，他更喜欢软糯可爱的小弟，只是碰到Eduardo的事，妈妈向来亲力亲为，尤其换尿片，洗澡之类私密的事，从不假他人之手，保姆连碰一下都不行。

他的小弟长得好看，还不闹腾，很讨周围人喜欢，可一旦有人表现出对Eduardo过度亲密，Saverin太太就会变得很紧张，她像对待瓷娃娃一样呵护Eduardo，生怕一个不留心就会碰坏了似得。Michele为此愤愤不平了很久，Alex却并不以为意，因为最小的理应最受宠。与此同时，父亲的态度却十分让人费解，他对三兄弟都很严厉，但对Eduardo似乎特别苛刻，看起来很重视他，却又不怎么同他亲近，这让Eduardo从小就非常惧怕他们的父亲。等到大了些，父亲对Eduardo的学业更是上心，不容许他有丝毫懈怠，为了达到父亲的要求，Eduardo一直都很努力，有时力争上游仅仅想要换得父亲一个鼓励的眼神或者赞赏的微笑，那份不经意流露的父爱，会让他欢心雀跃很久。

Alex看得出来，Eduardo发自内心敬畏他们的父亲，但他直觉，父亲并不喜欢Eduardo。Alex是一个极好的观察者，他曾不止一次偷听到父亲和母亲在房间里传出刻意压低的争吵声，他听不清他们具体在说些什么，只是结果无一例外是以母亲的痛哭和父亲的叹息画上句号，偶尔几次，他能从老Saverin眼中察觉出对Eduardo极力掩藏的厌恶和愧疚，这让他不由揣测，Eduardo可能就是父母冲突的原因。

只不过Alex一直都没弄清楚这一切的根源是什么，他同样留意自己的弟弟，那个时候Eduardo才10岁出头的年纪，穿着贵族学校的校服，白衬衫外面套着湛蓝色的小西装，衬衫扣子规规矩矩地扣到最上面一颗，衬衫下摆扎进裤子里，掐出纤细的腰身，下半身是与外套同色的短裤，稚嫩的小腿被包裹在白色长筒袜里，露出膝盖和一小段大腿，白得晃眼。Eduardo即便和家人一起用餐，也是双腿紧紧并拢在一起的拘束坐姿，完全感觉不到在自己家中放松的样子。他一小口一小口用银色汤匙把炖蛋送进嘴里，嫣红的小嘴被汤汁染出水亮的光泽，Alex越看越喜欢，Eduardo太漂亮了，像个精致的人形娃娃，又乖巧懂事，Alex完全不明白父亲有什么理由不喜欢他，他只想把全世界的疼爱都给弟弟。

一直到Eduardo进入青春期，Alex才无意中发现他的秘密。

那次Sarverin家开派对，Alex内急，家里人太多，楼下的洗手间都被占了，他就只得上二楼，离楼梯最近的就是Eduardo的房间，那里有配套的浴室，Alex不假思索地就走进弟弟的房间，才一进浴室，他就闻到一股不同寻常的奇怪气味，是女人生理期特有的腥气。Alex皱了皱眉，那个时候他并没有生出额外的想法，只是对有女宾客私闯Eduardo的房间感到不满，Eduardo的领地不是随便什么人都能踏足的。直到他方便完，洗手时无意中碰掉了放在面池旁的手机，蹲下来想捡，却透过Eduardo没有关紧的柜门缝隙看到一个放在里面的粉红色盒子，Alex顿感好奇，伸手打开柜子，拿出了那个纸盒，他这才发现，自己手上拿着的是一盒拆过的卫生棉条，Alex愣住了，一时想不通为什么弟弟的浴室里会有女人的东西。

他把东西放回原处走下楼，透过客厅的落地玻璃窗找到了正坐在花园里独自一人的Eduardo，他向弟弟走去，路过吧台边时，顺手拿了一杯冰镇饮料。

“怎么了，一个人坐在这里，不去泳池边和他们一起玩？”Alex把饮料递给Eduardo。

Eduardo看向哥哥手中那个冒着水珠的玻璃杯，哀怨地摇了摇头，“我肚子疼，不想动，也不想喝冰的。”

Alex目光移到Eduardo双手按压着的小腹上，又思及他房里不合常理出现的那盒棉条，忽然有了一个很诡异的念头。这不可能！Alex随即否认自己可笑的猜想，但是隐隐的，他又觉得自己似乎窥探到了什么，母亲一直以来过分的保护，和父亲对待幺子矛盾的态度，某些无法解释的现象，好像都出现了可破解的端倪。

Alex放任脑中天马行空的幻想，嘴上却是缄默不言，没有向任何人去证实，只是从那天起，他对Eduardo的感情不可抑制地产生了微妙的变化，他开始无法单纯只把他当作自己的弟弟来对待，Eduardo的一颦一笑似乎都牵引着他的心魂。

有天晚上，还是高中生的Eduardo推开他的房门，捧着一本厚厚的数学教材，让他指导上面的复变函数习题。

“哥哥。”Eduardo软软地叫着，歪着脑袋，耳边有一簇暖棕色的头发滑落下来，遮住了明亮的眼睛，Alex心思悸动，不由自主伸手撩起那簇柔软的卷发别到他耳后，Eduardo朝他微微一笑，还用柔软的侧脸蹭了蹭他的掌心。

Alex刹时变得僵硬，舌尖发麻，无数冷汗争先恐后从毛孔里渗出，他惊恐地发现自己勃起了，仅仅因为弟弟一个微不足道的小动作，他极力想要掩饰自己窄身西裤下鼓胀的器官，于是迅速站起来，走到窗边点了一根烟。

Eduardo仰头，莫名看着哥哥，不明白解题思路刚讲到一半他怎么突然就跑去抽烟了，Eduardo并不喜欢烟味，但他抿着嘴没说什么。Alex很快发现弟弟脸上委委屈屈的表情，吸了最后一口掐灭烟头。

“Dudu先回房间，哥哥想起来有个很紧急的电话要打，打完电话我去找你。”

“哦，”Eduardo乖巧地收拾着书本，准备离开了，临走前还探头说了句，“哥哥，我等你。”

等Eduardo彻底走出他的房间，Alex才放松紧绷的背脊，但是他的神经却没能跟着一起松懈下来。Alex脸色极为阴沉地走进浴室，在冰冷的花洒下足足站了十分钟才逐渐平息体内那股邪火。

两个小时后，他神色如常敲开Eduardo的房门，心脏垒起厚厚的壁垒，杜绝非分之想，仿佛不久之前对弟弟不正常的冲动从未存在过。

Eduardo已经睡着了，他穿着睡衣抱着书本侧躺在床上，呼吸均匀，明显早就陷入深睡。

Alex发出一阵无奈的轻笑，上前拿走Eduardo枕边的书，又横抱着弟弟将他往床中央挪了挪，Eduardo翻了个身，面朝向Alex继续睡了过去，绸缎睡裤往上滑动，在他腿心勒出一条不应存在的细缝。

Alex触目所及，心头猛然一紧，眼神几乎瞬间变得幽暗，盘桓在脑内多年的妄念在这一刻冲破束缚迅速膨胀。他舔了舔干燥的下唇告诉自己，这太荒谬了，怎么可能会有这样的事，Eduardo分明是个男孩子，但是为了不继续胡思乱想，趁着今天这个机会，就证实一下吧。然后他轻轻展平弟弟的双腿，小心翼翼脱下他的睡裤，接着是内裤，在看到他并拢的双腿间蛰伏男性器官时，默默松了口气，摇了摇头，嗤笑自己病得不轻，正想帮弟弟再重新穿上裤子时，Alex鬼使神差般拉开了他细嫩的大腿，一条不属于男性的肉缝就这样直白的暴露在了Alex目光里。

Alex睁大了双眼，简直不敢相信眼前所见，那条浅粉的，像极了女人阴部的肉缝，长在了Eduardo阴囊下方，缝隙里生出两片花瓣一样的肉唇，随着主人的呼吸，浅浅开合着，隐约露出里面神秘的小口。Alex指尖颤抖，难以抑制地想要拨开两片肉唇看个究竟，但他才刚触到那里的皮肤，Eduardo就不舒服地瑟缩了下，拱着背脊，绞紧双腿，连脚趾头都蜷了起来。Alex打了个哆嗦，如梦初醒，脸色血色褪尽，他不动声色的给Eduardo套上裤子，逃也似的离开了弟弟的房间。

这次回房，无论在冷水下冲泡多久都没法平息他胀痛的欲望，Alex用力捶了两下墙，在浴室里握着自己的老二，一边想着Eduardo畸形的下体一边套弄阴茎，没过一会，他就喘着粗气射出一股浓精。

 

中  
等到Alex在自己的房间里喝完第三杯烈酒的时候，监视器里的Eduardo已经忍不住哭了，他抬起细软的胳膊，用手背擦拭眼睛，他快没力气了，明明已经射了一次，但是体内的瘙痒根本没能获得缓解，腿心被瓷砖磨得通红，高高肿起，又麻又痛，腰也酸软无力，Eduardo重新躺回浴缸里，取下花洒，岔开腿，用手指拨开阴唇，咬着牙，将激烈的水柱对准雌穴猛冲。

Alex看到镜头里的Eduardo难耐地仰高头颅，急促地喘，双腿无措蹬动，但又不舍得这份极乐般，手指紧紧捏着花洒冲刷下体，他终于从椅子上站起，走出房间。

Eduardo把自己玩潮吹了一次，大量射液从体内涌出，滑得几乎留不住还插在里面的手指。他瘫软在浴缸里，维持原来的姿势等待余韵过去，手指安慰似地时不时揉两下自己还抽搐着的内壁。

“Dudu，你在浴室待了很久，没事吧？”磨砂玻璃门刷得一下被拉开了，Alex高大的身影出现在了浴室门口，正对Eduardo敞开的双腿。Eduardo吓傻了，哆嗦着想要收拢大腿，却已经来不及了。

他不知道自己其实里外都早就给Alex玩透了，只当自己的秘密毫无预兆地忽然被哥哥发现。他看着Alex一步步向他走来，喉咙里像是被人塞了一团棉花，根本发不出声音，直到Alex炙热的掌心扶上他的膝盖。

Eduardo一个激灵，意识到哥哥要干什么，即刻从圆睁的眼里落下两串热泪，“不，不，不要......”

“这是什么？”Alex掰开了他紧紧并在一起的膝盖，凑近了看，“Dudu为什么会长着女人的东西。”

Eduardo完全说不出话了，Alex甚至能听到他牙齿打架的声音，他勾起手指，揩了一把弟弟湿润的阴道口，“这里，好多水。”

Eduardo忍不住呜咽一声，恨不得自己能够立刻消失，身体无力滑向浴缸底。Alex一把将人捞了起来，裹上宽大的浴袍，抱出浴室。

Eduardo才刚满18岁没多久，这两年他个子窜得很快，比起185cm的Alex只矮了6，7公分，但是到底还是少年人的身姿，四肢纤细，并没有多少分量。Alex把他轻松抱到床上，一接触到床垫，他立刻像虾米一样蜷成一团，湿漉漉的头发在被单上洇出一滩深色的痕迹。Alex取来吹风机，将弟弟从床上拉起，让他靠在自己结实的胸膛上。

Eduardo背对着哥哥，内心充满了惊恐和不安。不一会耳边响起吹风机的声音，伴随着干燥的暖风，有一只温暖的大手插进他的发间。一瞬间Eduardo以为Alex还是那个他全心依赖着的大哥。

等头发吹得差不多了，Alex忽然问，“Dudu刚才是在自慰吗？”

Eduardo狠狠抖了一下，肩膀羞愧得缩了起来。

“Dudu已经18岁了，这很正常，不必觉得不好意思，”Alex不以为意道，“你经常这么做吗？”

他声音很温柔，手臂却紧紧钳着弟弟，并不打算轻易放过他。

隔了很久，Eduardo才声如蚊蚋地嚅嗫，“以前没这么弄过，最近不知怎么的，里面变得很痒，痒得受不了......”

Eduardo不知道原因，但是Alex知道，正是他在每天临睡前给弟弟的那杯牛奶中添加的佐料，催熟了这颗青涩的蜜桃，让他变得汁水四溢。

“痒吗？让哥哥摸摸。”

Alex说完，不等Eduardo反应，把手探入他的浴袍里，那里面不着寸缕，Alex很容易就摸进他湿热的腿缝。

“别，不要碰！”Eduardo握住Alex的手腕大叫，想将他往外推，但Alex力道很大，Eduardo犟不过他，只能凄惨地任哥哥摸了个遍。

Alex捻开他的花瓣，用中指往小孔里探了探，Eduardo差点弹跳起来，又被Alex箍着腰身摁回怀里，他感到一根骨节分明的手指一点一点破开黏膜，深入体内，那滋味让他浑身每一根毛发都情不自禁为之战栗，和自己弄时的感觉完全不同。Alex中指在他阴道里持续抽插，一边指奸他的雌穴，一边用拇指揉压他藏在肉唇里的阴蒂。那颗小圆核在瑟瑟发抖，Eduardo更是，他仰着头，从喉咙里溢出一阵阵甜腻的呻吟，大腿绷紧，Alex一下就感到指尖又比刚才更湿润了。

“小荡妇。”他咬着Eduardo红透的耳垂轻笑。今天家里只有他和Eduardo两个人，父母去纽约参加一个商务聚会，要到明天中午才会回来，Michele跟着他的研究生导师正没日没夜的在实验室里赶项目，晚上必定是不着家的。Alex提前把佣人都遣散放了假，也就是说，他有一整晚的时间可以慢慢玩弄他的弟弟。

“我不是，呜，不是的......”Eduardo又开始啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，Alex说话太难听了，他不是小荡妇，但他怎么也控制不了自己的小穴疯狂流水，只有他自己知道，他根本不想让Alex停下来。

“好好，不是小荡妇，你是我心爱的小妹妹。”Alex把Eduardo推倒在床上。

“不是！不是！！！”Eduardo哭得更厉害了，“我不是妹妹！”

他没有意识到自己已经被哥哥压在了身下。Alex解开他腰上早就松垮的带子，将这具莹白的身体从浴袍里剥出来，抱在怀里哄，“Dudu不哭，怎么不是妹妹了。”

“我是弟弟，我不是女孩子呀......”Eduardo抽噎着嗓子辩解。很小的时候妈妈就告诫他绝对不能让别人看到他的身体，上厕所一定要进隔间，起初他还是懵懂无知的，只是牢记母亲的叮嘱，等大了些，得知真相后，他已经完全无法接受自己和普通的男孩子不同这个现实了。他变得惶恐，疑神疑鬼，成天担心别人会察觉他是异类，虽然Eduardo体内有一套完整的女性器官，但他依然发自内心，认为自己是个男生。

“男孩子怎么会有阴道呢？”Alex大手罩住他的阴户，又开始作乱，大力揉搓他娇嫩的部位，“而且男生自慰只会抚摸阴茎，Dudu却喜欢被插穴，还说自己不是女孩子。”

Alex指腹摸着他红肿的阴唇，“这么小的洞，都磨肿了，Dudu太粗暴了，疼不疼？哥哥帮你吹吹。”

Eduardo诧异地睁大双眼，几乎不敢相信自己听到了什么，他蹬动双腿想往后逃，“不要！”

Alex却拽着他的脚踝把人又拉了回来，冷着脸说，“我只是想确认下你有没有受伤，要是这么不情愿的话，那明天去医院让医生检查吧。”

Eduardo一听要去医院，吓得拼命摇头，“不要带我去医院，哥哥，求你了！”

“那让哥哥帮你看看吧，你那里真的很红，如果破皮感染了就不好了。”Alex轻声细语地哄骗他，等到Eduardo不再抵抗，他就让他双腿屈膝踩在床单上，呈现出女人生孩子的姿势。Eduardo羞耻极了，用双手覆盖着自己的眼睛，指缝间不停有泪水淌出，像流不完似的。

Alex跪趴在床上，凑近他的阴部，先用鼻尖蹭了蹭裸露在外的小阴蒂，换来Eduardo一阵难以抑制的颤抖，而后拉开他肿胀的阴唇，观察他含着一口春水的阴道口，用手指仔细的摸，一边问，“疼不疼，疼不疼。”

Eduardo其实是疼的，但他不敢说，“不疼不疼，哥哥，我不疼了，不要再弄了——”

他话还没说完，尾音就变了调，因为Alex低下头，用嘴整个含住了他的雌穴，舌头更是探进了他的阴道里，沿着内壁狠狠刮了一圈。

“你干什么！你干什么！”Eduardo害怕地大叫，双手用力捶打Alex的肩膀。

Alex起身擒住他激烈的反抗，凶狠地蹬视他，“处女膜破了！你是不是已经被人操过了！”

Eduardo一愣，完全不知道他在说什么，但是本能否认，“我没有！”

Alex手伸到他两腿之间，中指一刺到底。

“呜！”粗暴的动作让Eduardo疼得叫了一声，双腿乱蹬，“Alex你弄疼我了。”

“这就疼了，那你破处的时候疼不疼，你让哪个野男人尝过你的味道了！”说话间，他把手指又用力往里一顶，将Eduardo完全钉在他中指上。

Eduardo连呼吸都滞住了，缓了好几秒才找回声音，艰难开口，“也，也许我自己弄破的。”

“不可能！你的手指根本弄不破。”Alex又插入了一根手指，两指并行，在他狭细的阴道里狂躁地搅弄。

“那也许，我根本就没有处女膜。”Eduardo忍着难受，战战兢兢回答。

“是嘛，”Alex笑了，“那我去问问妈妈，你有没有。”

“不要不要，”Eduardo忙抓住他的手臂，力气大得在上面留下道道白色指痕，“不要去问妈妈。”

他自己清楚，他不但有处女膜，他还有子宫，女孩子的东西，他一样都不缺，他甚至还能怀孕，妈妈曾悄悄带他去私人诊所做过详细的检查。

“坏姑娘。”Alex压下身体，在他耳边低语，“快告诉哥哥，你被谁糟蹋过？”

Eduardo彻底崩溃了，眼前模糊成一片，连Alex的样子也看不清楚，只是不停摇头，“我不知道，我真的不知道......”

Alex勾起嘴角，“Dudu是个坏孩子，还没长大就学会了勾引男人，真是个天生的婊子，爸爸妈妈要是知道了，肯定会伤心的，妈妈会心痛欲绝，而爸爸，爸爸恐怕再也不愿正眼多看你一眼。”

Alex用另一只空着的手勾起Eduardo秀美的下巴，在他吓得苍白的脸上落下绵密的吻，“想要哥哥替你保密吗？那你要拿什么来补偿哥哥？毕竟哥哥都为你撒谎了。”

其实哪里有另一个男人，弄脏Eduardo的家伙自始至终，都只有他一人。

Alex在Eduardo18岁生日那天迷奸了他，他用一杯加了氟硝西泮的低度数鸡尾酒放倒自己的弟弟，后半夜又偷偷溜进他的房间。Alex等不及了，从Eduardo16岁到18岁成年的每一天，对他来说都是煎熬，他看着Eduardo从稚嫩的花苞慢慢绽放成瑰丽的玫瑰，每天都想将他折下，浸泡在自己的精液里。

那块染着Eduardo处子之血的帕巾还妥善存放在他的衣柜最里端，Alex时不时就要拿出来欣赏一番。而Eduardo对此一无所知，即使第二天醒来浑身酸痛，他也都当成是宿醉的后遗症了。

 

下  
“怎么补偿？”Eduardo那双充斥着泪水的蜜糖眼变得浑浑噩噩，大脑失灵，完全被哥哥带偏过去。

“你说呢？”尽管胯下涨得发痛，但猎物已经上钩，Alex反倒不急了，“有求于人是不是要先拿出点诚意。”

他抽出手指，拉开裤子拉链，释放出自己昂扬的性器，当着Eduardo的面撸动两下，“Dudu来舔舔它。”

Eduardo看到那根青筋虬露的肉刃，面露惧色，捂着嘴不断向后退。

“不愿意吗？那替哥哥摸一摸，哥哥让你舒服过了，你是不是应该让哥哥也舒服舒服。要是再不答应，哥哥就要生气了。”

Eduardo还是不情愿，但没办法，只能凑过去握住Alex的阴茎。Alex往后靠了靠，开始操他柔软的手心，眼睛盯着他嫣红的嘴看，心想着，Eduardo所有的地方他都要操一遍。

Eduardo一直赤裸地跪着替他手淫，Alex倒是衣冠整洁，仅露出性器，只是Eduardo搓揉得手都酸了，他还没有射。

“哥哥这样射不出来，Dudu让哥哥磨磨你的小肉缝哥哥就能射了。”

“......”Eduardo咬着下唇，内心激烈挣扎，“但是你不能......”

他说不下去了，Alex替他补充，“我肯定不进去，除非你同意。”

说完，他不给Eduardo犹豫的机会，把他重新压进床铺，挤进他双腿间，让自己粗壮的老二陷进Eduardo潮湿的肉蚌里来回磨蹭，圆硕的龟头顶着他的小阴蒂逗弄，茎柱上很快包裹上一层阴道里分泌出的黏滑液体。

Eduardo私密敏感的部位被哥哥高热的器官烫得发怵，呻吟声接连不断从喉咙里溢出，他忍不住想夹紧双腿，却反而用力扣住了Alex的腰身，更像是在投怀送抱。

Alex摸摸他平坦的腹部，又往上去揉他的胸，“Dudu只有这里不像女生，不知道能不能产乳。”

他捏着Eduardo粉红色的小乳头，让它们在自己手中挺立突起，再坏心的用指甲去掐中间凹陷的奶孔，“给哥哥生个孩子吧。”

Eduardo被这句话惊呆了，他想让Alex别开这种玩笑，但正抵着自己私处的器官，明显又涨大了一圈，那种近在咫尺的威胁，引发他最深沉的恐惧，Eduardo浑身泛起战栗，好像哥哥真的随时会插进自己身体里射精，再如他所言般搞大他的肚子。

“我不要生孩子，”Eduardo哽咽着哀求，惨白的脸上泪水横流，扭动腰臀，企图躲开腿心滚烫的硬物，“我是你的弟弟，你不能这么对我。”

Alex被他蹭得差点真的插进去，按住他的胯，“Dudu乖，那先不生孩子，就给哥哥操一操好不好？反正你已经被人操过了。”

“不好，不好！”Eduardo用力挣扎，“我没有，你胡说！”

“事实上就是有，”Alex冷笑着，摘去伪装，露出狰狞的面目，“处女怎么会像你这样淫荡的不停流水，还是你想让妈妈来看看你空荡荡的阴道里还有没有那层膜！”

他一凶，Eduardo就被吓住了，睁着无辜的大眼睛看他，“你说过不告诉爸爸妈妈的。”

Alex还是笑，用手背去摩挲弟弟柔嫩的脸颊，“Dudu又不听话，我为什么要帮你呢？Dudu没有诚意，哥哥也反悔了。”

“哥哥，哥哥，Dudu听话的，”Eduardo这回不用教了，乖乖伸手勾住Alex的脖子，仰着脖子急切地去吻他。

Alex反客为主，含住他的唇，这还是他第一次亲吻Eduardo，幼弟青涩的反应在他意料之中，他捏住Eduardo的下颚，强迫他张大嘴，舌头伸进去扫荡他的口腔，勾住他瑟缩的舌尖大力吮吸，汲取他甜蜜的味道。Eduardo被他吻得合不拢嘴，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角溢出，口腔里全是Alex的气息。

Eduardo连呼吸都被哥哥夺走了，严重缺氧使得脑袋更加糊涂，只能顺着本能嗯啊地喘叫。

Alex亲完上面的嘴，又去亲他下面的小口，俯身在弟弟两腿间，自下而上的一寸寸舔过去，吸他雌穴里的水，又揪着充血的阴核用力吮嘬，Eduardo受不了般剧烈弹跳，挣扎着去推哥哥的头，推不开只能抓着他头发哭。

Alex在他抽搐的当下握紧了他的阴茎不让他射。

“放开，放开我。”Eduardo难耐得直摆胯。

Alex扣住他濒临极限的阴茎，拇指在敏感的头部揉按，让手中的小家伙变得更大，而后引诱道，“要不要哥哥操。”

Eduardo只想从这无休止的快感中得到解脱，胡乱点头，“要，要。”

“要什么。”

“要哥哥操我......”

“以后让不让别人操。”

“不让不让，只给哥哥操，呜呜，Alex，放开，让我射......”

大拇指终于从他涨红的铃口移开，Alex体贴地握住他急剧跳动的性器上下套弄，帮他快速达到高潮，Eduardo挺直腰，绷着背脊，一连射出好几股，眼前白花花一片。

Alex居高临下地看他，一颗颗解开衬衫扣子，再脱掉裤子，给蓄势待发的阴茎戴上早就准备好的安全套。终于轮到他了。他耐心等着Eduardo恢复神智，让他认清楚眼前的处境，而后在他惊惧的眼神中扯开两条打着颤的大腿，摆正位置，让阴茎对准他被玩弄得泥泞湿红的雌穴，柔声细语道，“Dudu，这可是你同意的，哥哥要进去了。”

“不可以......太大了，要坏掉的......”Eduardo哭着摇头，还妄图做微弱的抵抗。

“不会的，我保证，Dudu吃得下去。”Alex轻易拉开他推拒的手，缓慢将粗硕的阴茎挤进他窄小的阴道。

Eduardo握紧拳头，终于爆发出一声凄厉的尖叫来。

Alex的保证根本不作数，所有的皱褶都被抻开，黏膜几乎破裂，冷汗迅速布满了Eduardo全身，这是他头一回在清醒的状态下被男人插进畸形的器官，太疼了。

“别夹那么紧，都是你的。”Alex拉高他无力盘在自己腰上的腿，索性架在肩膀上。Eduardo阴道软滑紧窒，Alex被他咬得呼吸加重，还没全插进去就忍不住开始抽送。

即便疼得直打哆嗦，Eduardo的嫩穴还是尽心尽责地吞吃哥哥的肉棒，他被Alex捏着腿根一下下用力撞击，身体几乎对折，只要一睁眼睛就能看到紫红色的肉棒在自己身体里进进出出的景象。

Alex捏着他的下巴，不让他转头，强迫他看自己被插穴的样子，“Dudu的小阴道是不是很厉害，已经把哥哥全部都吃进去了。”

他又伸手揉按Eduardo被撑得鼓鼓胀胀的入口，轻声安慰，“很疼吗？一开始总要受点苦的，等操开了就好了。”

Eduardo狭窄的肉道被他捅得变形，火辣辣的生疼，但也不止是难受，那阵如附骨之蛆的麻痒又开始在体内流窜，没过多久就彻底复苏，他逐渐连叫声都染上了甜腻。

“哥哥，嗯，啊......”Eduardo主动攀上Alex的肩膀。

“乖Dudu，尝到甜头了？哥哥疼你。”Alex侧过脸，亲吻他大腿内侧，那片敏感的皮肤立刻浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩。

Eduardo被压着腿操进深处，他的阴道很浅，很容易就被Alex干进子宫里，每次龟头刺入他宫颈口，Eduardo就要猛烈抽搐一阵。

“被哥哥操得舒不舒服。”Alex加速挺动腰胯。

“嗯，舒服......啊......”过激的快感蚕食Eduardo的理智，他已经变得神智不清了，只能随着Alex的侵犯不断晃动身体。

小腹酸涨的感觉越积越多，Eduardo面色潮红，微张着嘴露出鲜红的舌尖，下体不自然的痉挛。Alex看出来他又快要到了，拨开阴唇，用拇指大力揉捻他硬得发涨的阴蒂。

Eduardo睁圆眼睛用力吸着气，在Alex身下抖动着又吹了出来，但是可怜的阴茎已经射不出任何东西了，只能颤颤巍巍吐出几滴透明汁液。

Alex被他高潮时绞紧的内壁夹得差点精关失守，闷哼一声，狂风骤雨般抽插起来，狠狠撞击他的阴户，两片红肿的肉唇全然外翻，再也起不到保护作用，阴道里丰沛的蜜液被悉数挤出，又因高速摩擦化作白沫，挂在两人交合处。

Eduardo才经历了一次高潮，根本承受不住如此凶悍的操干，可怜兮兮地求Alex放过他，“太快了......哥哥，不要......快停下来，我受不了了啊！”

Alex弯下腰，舔掉一滴Eduardo刚从眼角滑落的泪水，苦涩中带着芬芳，“Dudu可真是水做的，眼泪多，底下的水也多。”

Eduardo就像被他凿漏了似的，从刚才开始，就一直有湿热的淫液不断冲刷他的龟头。Alex将人托起来，让他坐在自己阴茎上，就着水液，由下往上顶，这个姿势导致原本就埋在子宫里的阴茎进到了前所未有的深度，“Dudu应该感谢造物主的恩赐，男人和女人的快乐你都尝遍了。”

Alex啃咬他的乳头，拧动敏感的阴蒂，刺激铃口，硬逼着他一次次喷潮。

强行榨取出来的快感，让Eduardo产生了身体被掏空的恐惧，他的肚子如同发酵过的面团，酸软无力，他只能随着哥哥的律动起伏颠簸。

“呜呜，不行了，别再来了，我要死了......”他甩着脑袋，攀着Alex求饶，四肢急剧颤抖，一会置身天堂一会跌入地狱。

“贪吃的坏孩子，明明自己吸着我不放。”Alex抽打了两下他的屁股，换来Eduardo阴穴强烈的收缩，夹着体内的肉棒拼命往里吞咽。

Alex咒骂一句，再无暇顾他，把阴茎深埋进他子宫里，凶悍抽动数次，开始射精，尽管只是射在套子里，Eduardo依然没忍住哆嗦了一阵。

等到他把性器拔出来，Eduardo已经浑身瘫软，意识迷离。Alex扯下套子，将阴茎上残留的精液全部喂进Eduardo半开着的嘴中。

“今天就算了，下次Dudu要把哥哥的精液都吃进子宫里。”Alex抱起Eduardo，眼神温柔，无限怜爱地亲吻他。

-Fin-


End file.
